In Death
by Shiore-Hikaru
Summary: The Quindecim has received two very strange guests from Gotham. Just a crossover I had in mind. A bit batjokes slashy so if you don't like don't read.


Batman found himself waking up inside what seemed to be an elevator. He took a bit of time picking himself off the floor and steadying himself on the railing. A calming blue light hanging overhead tinted the elevator's sleek and yet simple interior.

"Where am I? And where is this thing going?" the detective questioned aloud.

He noted the lights on the elevator's panel eventually settled on the fifteenth floor. The doors slid open. The knight cautiously walked out, he slowly traversed the hallway and found himself in a grandiose place. It seemed to be a bar lounge, but Bruce could honestly say with all his money and travel he had never seen something like this.

A magnificent crystal chandelier hung at the center of the room. Dark and modern colors were scattered and gave the English-style bar a calming but impressive vibe. To the side were huge aquarium tanks that reached the ceiling filled with jellyfish. Striking stained glass pieces that would be the envy of any church filled the room nicely. The only strange and disturbing part to the bar was that scattered were a vast number of mannequins and puppets dressed in various clothing that would make the Ventriloquist jealous. The room was bathed in the same calming light that he awoke to inside the elevator.

A woman and man stood behind the bar waiting for him. The woman seemed formally yet casually dressed as she smiled at him. She had pitch black hair with a single streak of white near her face contrasting against the darkness. Her eyes were a beautiful and immaculate shade of purple that held such a warmth to them. The man on the other hand stood serious and unsmiling. He was dressed formally as a bartender, the only thing a bit too casual has his white hair hiding part of his face. Besides that, the man's posture was perfect, his demeanor was rather distant. But what took Bruce by surprise was the man's eyes, they were shades of blue that seemed so cold that one would freeze instantly if they made contact with them.

"Welcome to the Quindecium. Allow me to properly introduce myself, I will be your bartender for tonight. My name is Decim," the man said in a deep and resonating voice.

Bruce didn't know what to honestly make of any of this. It all seemed just so strange.

"Wooooow! Really nice digs here eh Batsy?"

Batman would know that voice anywhere.

"Joker!" Batman quickly turned around and was face to face with the infamous clown himself.

"That's the name don't wear it out Batty. Man I never get tired of seeing this place, just incredible don't you think so?" asked the Joker with a wide smile as he took a seat at the bar.

"You've been here before?" asked the woman a bit impressed yet skeptical to the Joker's claim.

"Sure I have… well sorta anyway. But I love this place, last time I was here though this stiff wasn't present. The doll face that used to run this bar really liked to have fun," laughed the clown as he then began to snap his fingers. "Come on blondie I'm thirsty over here, make me your best drink, make it two for my bat friend!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Batman finally interjected.

"Please sir, if you will indulge me I must ask you a question. Do either of you two remember what happened just before you came here?" asked Decim. He then began preparing two drinks and pouring them into immaculate glasses and placing them in front of the Joker.

Now that he mentioned it Bruce wasn't able to remember anything. All he remembers was waking up inside the elevator. "No I don't."

Joker took a sip from his cocktail and proceeded to drink it down immediately. "Damn you're a good bartender, I think I may like you more than the first girl! But yeah I remember what happened and to move things along here no I won't tell Batso what happened and yes I still wanna play so no need to call the higher ups." Seeing as Batman made no move to come sit next to him and drink the Joker took Batman's glass and slammed it as well.

"Is that possible Decim, what he's saying can happen?" the woman asked.

Decim merely made a move to remove the glasses that were in front of the Joker and nodded politely. "Joker, you know what's happening? Tell me what we are doing here!? How did we even get here!? Why can't I remember!?" roared the bat as he grabbed onto the jester's throat.

The clown choked against the black leather gloves of the bat, he merely smiled. "Take it easy Bat—brain… that's not how we play… he's about to – explain…" Batman reluctantly let go, leaving the Joker to compose himself and catch his breath.

"I am about to explain to you what your circumstances are. I ask that you please pay close attention," announced Decim.

"One!" proclaimed the woman as she held her index finger up to them.

"I cannot answer the question of where you are," stated Decim.

"Two!" she held up two fingers to illustrate.

"We will now have you play a game."

"Three!" a third finger joined the rest.

"We will have you choose the type of game by roulette." A screen descended behind the bartender that had a grid picture of what seemed like the pin on Decim's vest.

"Four!" the woman almost seemed upset by what would be stated next.

"We will have you stake your lives on the game."

"Wait a minute – you can't…"

"Five!" the woman held up her hand to Batman and interrupted his outburst.

"Until the game is over, you cannot leave this bar."

"Who are you people? I want answers! Don't make me make you tell me!" threatened the vigilante as his fists slammed against the countertop.

"I wouldn't advise it," said Decim coolly.

"If you play the game all will be revealed Bruce," replied the Joker in a serious tone.

"Wha- hhow…"

"Did I know your name? It's quite the story but, you won't believe me unless you play the game." This is the most serious Batman had ever seen the Joker, the twisted blood red smile absent from his pale white face. "Play a game with me Bruce, you always end up playing anyway," he finally smiled, but the smile seemed so sincere in this moment.

Batman relaxed his body and found himself taking a seat next to the clown.

"If I could have you press this button, the roulette will start and the game will be chosen," explained Decim as he placed a bright red button on the countertop before them.

Bruce was honestly hesitant to play along, this was all too unsettling. These people, this place, even the Joker's demeanor. He looked over to said clown and saw a big red smile plastered on his face, well that didn't last long he was back to his usual self. In reluctance and annoyance Batman smashed the button, setting off the roulette. Lights flickered and randomized until it finally settled on a square. The panel flipped and revealed the words "videogame".

Suddenly a chain of explosions were set off away from them, flashing lights and booming overwhelmed the knight. When the chaos settled it revealed that the room was unscathed, it also revealed a giant television set connected to a game console. Two arcade style controllers were placed on podiums and the screen was set to what seemed like a fighting game. The characters were already chosen, they were Batman and the Joker himself!

"Cool I always wanted to play Injustice! Though they got your voice right Batsy mine is a little off. I mean it's not bad but it ain't no Mark Hamill I tell ya!" chucked the Joker as he clapped Batman on the back.

"What the hell are you talking about!? And don't touch me!" snapped Batman with gritted teeth as he slapped Joker's hand away from him.

"Eh, never mind I forget I'm the only one in on the joke… Anyway let's play!" the Joker cheered as he took his podium. Bruce reluctantly followed and took his place. He noted that to the side of his character there were was a move list. He took a moment to memorize a few commands before the match started.

"The opponent that gets best of three will be the victor, you may begin," Decim announced, signaling the game to start.

The game seemed familiar to Bruce, the setting was on the roof top of the G.C.P.D. where the batsignal was located. They were in Gotham, but how this was just a game? Bruce didn't have much time to think since Joker started beating him with a crowbar in the game.

The madman began chuckling out loud. "This is fun! Come on Bats get your head in the game I'm mopping the floor with ya!"

Not to be outdone by his nemesis Batman began pushing the buttons trying to recall combos. He figured one out and used his grapple gun to pull the Joker closer and connect a series of punches and kicks. After a series of button mashing and clicking noises Bruce found himself smiling when he got the Joker to his second health bar.

Joker looked over to the hero and saw the smile. "Hey you're smiling! I knew you could have fun Brucey!" Bruce was still thrown off by the fact that the Joker, his greatest adversary knew his name, the smile fell from his face. "Still not used to it huh?" the Joker asked noticing the smile falter.

"How do you know my name Joker? I – I want to know." It wasn't a command, Bruce wasn't even yelling at this point. It was a simple question but seemed so complicated of an explanation in the Joker's mind. But the time wasn't right yet… not yet at least but soon.

"Win the first round and I'll tell you darling."

That was all the motivation Bruce needed and he was determined to win. They were at it again and Bruce seemed to be winning, but unknown to him Decim pulled out a device and pressed a button on it.

Batman landed a combo on the Joker but before the next punch could be landed Joker executed a parry move that defended his attack and embedded a knife in his chest. A shooting pain stabbed at Bruce's body as his character was stabbed in the game. A series of flashes in his mind forced him to let go of the controls and fall to the ground. The Joker continued with the game unleashing his special move. The Joker in the game beat him with a crowbar to the head multiple times until the Batman hit the floor. The virtual clown pulled out a rocket launcher at close range and fired setting off a huge explosion!

 _Fire… Burning… Death._ Images began to fill and overwhelm Batman's mind. The match went to the Joker who finally went to Bruce to see if he was okay. "You okay Bats?"

Bruce quickly demasked himself to see if he was bleeding from the impact but there was no blood. The stabbing pain in his chest resided as he caught his breath and stood up. He glared at Decim who stood watch over the match. "Why? What the hell is this game!? Why did I feel all that!?" screamed the knight as he made his way to the stoic bartender and lifted him in the air.

"Put him down you don't want to do that!" cried the woman.

This was all too much. The pain, the not knowing what was going on, or where they were or why. It was all just too much…

"It was your eyes…" A voice spoke rather softly but it broke through the madness and hurt that overwhelmed the hero. Unconsciously Bruce put down Decim and turned to the Joker. "It was your eyes Bruce. Since the moment I saw them and saw Bruce Wayne's eyes I knew it was you. I could never mistake them, that's why I knew it was you, the man that had my bat's eyes."

That longing in his voice, the way he said his name. Was this the adversary he had been fighting for so many years? "Joker… Please, I can't take this anymore. Tell me what's happening?"

It hurt to see his bat react this way, pleading… It was something that made the Joker hurt more than any physical pain he'd ever experienced. He wished to be Batman's guide through all this madness. But the Joker's eyes caught a quick glimpse of those of the bartender's, it wasn't time yet. "Keep playing Bruce, I promise I can tell you as soon as it's over."

Bruce noticed that the Joker's smile seemed sad but it was still there. He took a huge breath and took his place back. The next round commenced, Bruce played furiously attempting to finish the round as soon as possible. The Joker made hardly an attempt to fight back and simply let the Batman on the screen beat him. Decim revealed the device again as soon as it seemed the match would come to an end and pressed a button on it.

Bruce managed to remember the buttons to his special move and unleashed it. The Joker in the game was caught in a cloud of smoke as the Batman pulled out Tasers and shocked the clown's neck, kneed him in the jaw and threw an exploding batarang in his face. Before Bruce could realize it Joker stood hunched over by his controller. The Batman in the game then dialed some buttons on his wrist and back flipped over the Batmobile that crashed against the Joker.

Joker collapsed onto the ground bleeding from the corners of his mouth as he let out a weak laugh. Bruce rushed to him, carefully embracing the jester in his arms. "Joker… Joker! How? Say something!" he pleaded.

The pale man responded with weak laughter. "Are you okay?!"

Flashes sparked between synapses as the image of Bruce cradling a wounded Joker filled his thoughts. They were surrounded by gunfire and chaos. A beeping screaming in his ears, explosives around them. He saw the Joker bleeding and smiling.

 _"See you – on the other side… Bruce…"_

Fire… Burning… Death.

The Joker finally managed to pry himself away from his bat's embrace and stand before him. His knowing green eyes saw that his little bat was remembering. So the time had come.

Bruce snapped back to reality and stared deep into the Clown Prince's eyes. "We died... we're dead, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we did. I set up a scheme to get back at Falcone for messing with my previous plans at the bank. It was supposed to be a funny gag. But then you showed up like always to spoil the fun. I was shot when I got distracted by you, you had to disarm the bombs but chose to try to save me. Bombs went off and well here we are."

The shock of this revelation kept Bruce on his knees on the floor. He and the Joker were dead. As he picked himself off the ground Bruce's thoughts wandered back to when Decim was explaining the rules of the game. About how their lives were at stake with this game.

"If we're dead why did he say our lives were on the line?"

"As an incentive to play, please forgive me for deceiving you. I am an arbiter, I judge humans that come here and decide whether they go to heaven or hell…"

"Hey he doesn't need to hear that phony heaven and hell spiel, frankly I'm tired of hearing it too!" snapped the Joker interrupting Decim.

"There's something you're not telling Joker, I want to hear it," Bruce spoke up.

The Joker merely let a playful smile that held no ill intent spread across his red lips. "Finish the game and I'll tell you Batsy."

With calming breaths Bruce retrieved his cowl from the floor, put it on and returned to the controller. The final match began and it was similar to the many dances on top of Gotham rooftops they shared before. Punch after skin breaking punch, bone shattering kicks. The Joker with deadly toys and Batman with his tools for justice. Battling it out, drawing blood and damaging one another. Their life bars were both one hit away from either victory or defeat. The characters clashed in what seemed like the final move for each one… and stalemated and their characters lay on the ground in a draw.

"Man, I didn't even know you can draw in this game," said the Joker out loud in surprise.

"Alright Joker it's over, now talk," Batman replied as he turned to face the Joker.

"Okay, but first a final drink!" chimed the clown as he made his way to the bar. "Come on blondie one more before we hit the road!"

He and Batman sat on the stools waiting for Decim to finish the Joker's drink. He placed it in front of the Joker, which he took his time to enjoy it. "Really gonna miss ya blondie, you make a great drink I think you found your calling!"

"I am grateful to hear that," he replied coolly.

"So how were you able to remember this place and dying, I didn't think that was possible?" asked the woman.

"Oh just wait for episode ten toots almost brought tears to my eyes," the Joker smiled as he finished his drink. The woman stared confusedly at the jester who merely shrugged it off. "Never mind, of the curse of being so aware of yourself and the things around you. Gets to be lonely sometimes."

"Joker you're babbling again, you promised me you'd tell me what you know," interrupted the knight.

"Okay… but promise to keep an open mind about it. You may not believe me but regardless I told you and I'll keep telling you no matter how many times you forget. That you'll always have me to dance with." The Joker set his glass aside for Decim to pick up and began his explanation. "The reason why I remember this place and clearly dying is because I have been here before and died numerous amount of times. You know this place specializes in cases where people have died together. Guess who is it I've died each time with?"

Bruce didn't know if he wanted this question answered… "Me?"

"That's right big guy," the Joker smiled.

"I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't you forget each time darling. What do I always keep telling you?"

"You always have me to dance with…" Bruce found himself saying.

"Bingo. You see Bruce, the whole heaven and hell spiel blondie tried to sell you is another lie. These arbiters judge by reincarnation and the void, well you and I have been reincarnated with each death. I have been your enemy, your friend, your lover, your wife, I've been so much to you Bruce. You never remember, possibly the trauma of death but I always do, I always remember. In the hopes that maybe in one life you remember me too. Regardless each time I enjoy the rollercoaster until we both finally get off the ride."

Bruce didn't know what to honestly make of this, he has felt this drive or connection since he first met the Joker on the stormy and fateful night at the chemical plant. His most dangerous adversary, the one he always diligently chased and regarded higher than any other. He didn't know what to honestly make of the Joker's madness. He decided for once that he'd let himself be consumed by it.

The vigilante found himself standing and then began embracing the criminal in his arms. The Joker dared caress his lips against those of the Batman. He meant it to be a simple kiss but he got overwhelmed and deepened it. Bruce found himself kissing back, tasting the bittersweet alcohol from the clown's breath. Intoxicating himself in this moment, it felt that this kiss would be their last…

Reluctantly they drew away from each other, Decim cleared his throat and spoke politely to the two men. "I have a deep respect for people who have lived fulfilled lives, but I am afraid it's time to depart."

The woman and Decim led the two men to the elevator. Bruce noticed two white masks hanged above the doors as they opened. The Joker grabbed onto Batman's black gloved hand in his white one and smiled. He gave one last embrace and a faint kiss on the hero's lips. "I hope you remember this time." They both went to their separate elevators, Joker waved to the two people on the other side and laughed, "Good luck doll face with episode nine you're gonna need it! And don't think you're getting off easy in twelve blondie!"

Bruce just merely smiled at the Joker's nonsense and let the calming blue light envelope him as he thought of the Joker's words to him…

 _"I hope you remember this time."_

"You'll always have me to dance with," Bruce whispered to himself as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
